


菸

by Yianchin



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 他們因為一根菸認識。





	菸

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639373) by [tatyafinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatyafinwe/pseuds/tatyafinwe)



_凡人仰望天空，我們平視之。_

「什麼？」  
柯林斯聽不清楚，虎嘯的引擎無形拉開他了解費洛的距離。  
「你不覺得嗎？」飛行員合攏手指在胸前翱翔，不知道的人應該會說他有雙職業運動員的手。而他也該是，只是無力阻止戰爭改變軌跡，「我們與天空平行。 _我們在天空裡！_ 」  
那是個浪漫的想法，如果不是隨時都會有子彈想打穿他們的機罩與油箱，柯林斯幾乎能沉醉於費洛的話語。他低頭抽口菸，注意夥伴可以從火光旁看見他微笑。

他們的相遇也是因為一支菸，在另一片天空底下。  
出征前的「男孩們」——也許害怕，也許雄心壯志——脾氣特別「粗獷」，聞到看到柯林斯帶點薄荷香的小捲，毫不留情訕笑。  
「像個娘們。……喂！要不要來幫大爺提前『拉一砲』，慶祝德國佬要被我們打得牙都不剩啊！」  
「別鬧了，弄不好你可是要跟他在牢裡『住新房』呢！」  
是啊，就是這樣一個場合，他尷尬地捏住菸嘴，不遠處的分隊長和少將用眼角看他們，心裡八成想他們「又是一群蠢兵」。  
費洛卻走來了，剛從駕駛座跳出來、頭髮被壓成一片，眼眶周圍還有護目鏡的形狀。他拿走他的菸，吸一口，深深的一口，沉吟的一口，然後抽出另一根全新的，就著塞回他嘴裡的那支點燃。  
「味道剛剛好，人不會嗆死在機座裡。」  
那是個玩笑話，沒有人敢在出勤作戰時抽菸，就算想自殺也不可能選這種會先被分隊長打死的作法。但在費洛口裡就像理所當然。  
彷彿他的飛行就是一支菸，輕鬆愉悅。

「再給我一支菸，下來時還你。」  
「嗯，最後一支了。」  
「你的呢？」  
「抽完了。我很緊張。」  
柯林斯沒有對夥伴說謊或開玩笑，他搓著汗濕的手指看向自己的戰機，當初笑話他的人大半都不再飛了。  
「你覺得有多少人能回來？」  
火星脫離菸頭後逐漸熄滅，飄飄落落掉在費洛的靴頭，比他的默默還來得直接，也比柯林斯想得還要遠。  
因為他什麼都沒想，什麼都沒辦法想，想不起來天空少了費洛的模樣。  
「很難說，戰爭……」飛行員掐熄還剩半支的菸，放在左前胸口袋，拉起飛行外套嚴嚴護著。  
費洛沒有踢開那一點點灰，似乎是為了還沒辦法抬起的視線，視線來自柯林斯，包含手裡空菸盒冰冷的金屬感。彈殼也是，打出硝煙後，逐漸凝聚的冷。  
「只是可惜我留給你這半支菸了，」費洛笑著，隨意拍拍口袋，手指仔細貼過快要感受不到的形狀，「你不會介意吧？」  
「不會，但你欠我一支菸。」  
「先記著，等我還你。」


End file.
